the fire phoenix winx
by dranzerhilary
Summary: kai broke up with hilary,for a witch like icy.he gives hilary something saying that she &it r useless.need help! parings kaixhilxtysxoc,hilxkaixoc,maoxray,mariamxmax.chap8rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am here with a review

This is a kaihil fic .so the ones who don't like the pairing of Kai and Hilary .get lost!

The red phoenix winx

Hilary's pov 

Why did u leave me? I loved you with all my heart…………and this is what I get from you………

_Flash back._

Hilary was in beach waiting for Kai's arrival .she found him standing near a wall. she went to him and said "hi Kai! .but Kai saw her with a sad face. she asked "what is the problem?" "hilary….we need to talk." Hilary knew what was coming next. "Hilary… I am breaking up with you."

Hilary was shocked "why……".A girl who was sitting not so faraway came and put her arms on Kai's waist. Kai lifted her chin and kissed her. Hilary was so horrified ! "this is why…take this…I don't need it…it is weak like….. you. Kai gave Dranzer to her and left. Hetook blackdranzer along with him.

"why ..Kai.. why ? you lost hope on me…….but why dranzer?

"How could you date with icy?"

_Flashback ends _

I know this is too small ,this is my first fanfic .

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!

-THANKYOU!

dranzerhilary


	2. i know i can do it 1

Hi ya!

I' m continuing this story…..

Hilary's pov 

Why did you leave me?why…kai…why?

"_Stop crying & get over it!"_

a voice rang threw her head.

"pika.pi?" her cute little pokemon asked (translation: hilary what is the problem?) "pikachu , u know that 'icy the witch' from cloud tower,right?" "pika!" (yes) "kai broke up with me to be with her and blackdranzer" "pika ka chu?"(what about dranzer?) "he gave her to me saying that ,she and I are weak."

"Pika! Pikachu!"(u r not weak!) "thanks pikachu……"

**_normal pov_**

the door bell rang. "hey hils u comin? Hilary knew it was Tyson "**_now what should I do?".ok I'll go"have no otherchoice."_** "coming!" hilary answered .

that's it!

Please review !

Please give some ideas! Please!

-dranzerhilary .


	3. i know i can do it 2

Hi !

Thanks for the review Tory Carmichael .

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own dranzerMS ,DriggerV2,dracielV2,dranzerV2.

On with the story….

The dojo 

"hi hils!" "hey maxie!" "hi ray!" "how r u doin?" "fine". hilary was totally ignoring kai&icy ."_they look so happy together…………"_ "wait a min! I have my pokemon……………………..so y do I need a date? Just because of Christmas &new year.? I'll take my pkoemon with me! We know each other very well!

This is gonna be prefect!.

**On Christmas**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it**

**Please review!**

dranzerhilary.

I need ideas

And unit tests r comin as well!wish me good luck!


	4. back at the dojo

Hi ! Thanks for the reviews angel of suicide, tory carmichael Oh &THIS IS NOT LIKE 'SLIPPED AWAY"OR "BROKEN PIECES" On with the story…. Back at the dojo- 

"hey hils!" there is aphone call fr u!"said max. "hello…..hi! Ash(ASH FRM POKEMON)how ru? "fine" . "so……how's misty,brock&ur pokemon? "excellent!". "hey hils,can iask u something?" "sure" "r u free?" "yes,but y r u ask'in me?" "we're comin there!" "ok…..what!" "we're comin there". "ok ……………that would be nice………………" "alright!" 'bye" "bye…………..".

**After some time…….**

"hey guys! Hi mr.d! "hi hilary!" "hilary mr.d is taking us to magix!" Tyson said with a biggest smile on his face. "ok……….**WHAT!**

_**hilary's pov **_

"magix…………….mmmmmmmmmm….back home ………………alfea school……….domino…….shakaira my sis………..it would be great.

"hey!icy are'nt u too frm magix?"Tyson asked "ya,fatface"icy said_. Bitchwitch!_

"Hey hils ?" "yes,max?" "only u know how to open the gate to magix right?" "yes,max" . "children we'll be leaving tommorow" "ok……..bye mr.D!" all of them said in unionship.( icy did'nt say).

**At the gate**

"**Magic**!winx!"hiary said "phoenix fire!" a flame shot from hilary's body.taking a form of a phoenix.&opening the gate…………………………………… to magix.

That's it!

-please!review!


	5. tyson is taking the chance

Hi ya!

I am back with a chappie!

Thanks to the reviews!

Back to magix 

"hi guys!" "hey ,ash,misty,brock!"

Tyson: "hey, wait a sec ,we're suppose to meet at the dojo ….right?"

Hilary: yes Tyson we're,but I called them & told them to come here.

Tyson: oh…..i see… "hey, mao! Mariam!

Mariam :hey hils!

Hilary :hi mari&mao

Mariah:hey hils!

Ash:hey hils ……….. y don't yu show us ur school?

Misty: we did come here to see u& the school! we'll be leaving tommrow

**At Alfea …….**

its night time!

Hilary was sitting in her room balcony.

Hilary's pov 

I was sittin there watching the beautiful night sky trying to forget abou kai who was staying at cloud tower.(im sorry I didn't tell you)

Heyhils!I turned around to see Tyson bright smiling face .I too smiled.

Normal pov 

Tyson; whatcha doin?

Hils:nothing

Tyson:ok………………………….hilary can I ask you something?

Hils :yes….

Tyson:will you take me as ur date on Christmas eve?(today is 24 in their world,don't ask me about Christmas because iam a hindhu)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh acliffy

too……………….short

sorry I took this much time ,i was attacked by viralfever,&headache &EXAMS ARE NEAR BY!

Please review so that I can continue!

Thanks

Dranzerhilary


	6. author's important note

Hi ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for contacting so late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was busy with all my unit tests because they just keep on coming again & again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was thinking of making a sequel (sp?) so if u wanna make me do a sequel ,then leave a review.

I want to thank-

Tory Carmichel

Angelic kitsune

Tear-drowned-angel

Your options as well as comments are excepted.

Thanks!!!!!!!!1

dranzerhilary


	7. dear readers

Dear readers,

Sorry I could not update my stories because-

I am going threw my half yearly exams.

I have got writers block for 'the fire phoenix winx'

iam feeling very lonely nowadays,I am halfly fedup with my bench mates at school.you know if a boy and a girl behave like friends to each other they put links between them. (only few do that) I feel so pressured.

I wish I would have someone to rely on.

I seriously need ideas , give me ur ideas as a private mail.

Oh and I thank-

Tory Carmichael, angel kitsune,arkangel145,yinyang- animal ,hil2378,tear-drowned-angel.


	8. the party

HI GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iam back with a chappie u all have been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya all know very well that my stories r k+

Cause I am only 13 years for gods sake!!!!

Tyson: then how about the kissy parts???

Drahil: I got those ideas from fanfiction kai/hil authors.

Daichi:which authors??

Drahil:its down below-

Angelic kitsune:u supported me in all my stories it was really nice&sweet of u. 

_Tory Carmichael:u were my 1st reviewer thank u_

_For ur support but please do login in._

MarineDweller:thanks for ya support dude!!! 

_Arkangel145:thanks fr ya support_

_Hil2378:ur one bubbly reviewer!!!_

_Yinyang:thanks_

_Moonlight serenity:thanks sooo much!!!_

Disclaimer:drahil does not own the charaters

Hilary's pov 

I was sittin there watching the beautiful night sky trying to forget abou kai who was staying at cloud tower.(im sorry I didn't tell you)

_Heyhils!I turned around to see Tyson bright smiling face .I too smiled. _

Normal pov 

_Tyson; whatcha doin?_

_Hils:nothing_

_Tyson:ok………………………….hilary can I ask you something??_

_Hils :yes…._

_Tyson:will you take me as ur date on Christmas eve??_

The next day-(25th December) Hilary's pov 

What should I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tyson asked me for a date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Should I take or leave this chance???_

(AN-kai & his _girlfriend _r in alfea for the dance)

our two toned bishounen was thinking in the thoughts of his

chocolate haired brunette.

WHEN…………………………….

Icy:hey kai

Kai:hn

Icy: u do know about the dance today,right???

Kai:ofcourse_ egghead!!!!!!_

I wonder who hilary is going with………….

With hils:

I better get dressed up and go out better then overloading my mind with questions.

I went out to see Tyson&the others Tyson: hi hilary 

Hils: hi guys

Hi Tyson&hilary!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Musa!!!" 

"hi guys!!!!"

_she hugs Hilary & kisses Tyson lightly on his lips _

_(I can see Tyson blush!!!)(ty:I am not blushing)_

Hilary POV:

I bet Tyson wants to go with her to the dance.

_Tyson pulls hilary away_

"um hilary ca I ask u something??

"yes ty,u want to go to the party with Musa, right??"

"yes"

"then who will u go with"

_she ignores his question _ "go Tyson musa is waiting for u."

_1 hr before the party:_

_hil's pov:_

_what should I do, I don't have any date??_

With kai & icy:

Kai: hey, r u ready yet??

Icy:no,acchoo!

Kai: r u feeling alright??_ Say no!say no!_

Icy: no 

_Yes!!_

_In the party:_

Kai was wearing his usual clothes(grev ones)

Hilary was wearing a dress which looked like Mariah's

But black in colour.

Ruby eyes met crimson eyes 

"hey,kai"

"hey hilary"

(_this is the first time they where taking after a long time)_

"um….kai, where is icy?

"sick"

"ohhhh"

host: alright dudes,that song was cracky(just think that there was a song before this sung by a boy&girl.)

alright,let's choose our next pair.

The lights were shown on two teens- kai&hilary!!!!!! 

"what!!"

_both of where pushed on to the stage by-_

"Mariah!!"

"Mariam!!"

"Ray!!"

"Max!!"

host: start singing both of u!!!

the crowd: yeah!!

_Kai_

Living in my own world   
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Hilary

I never believed in   
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

Kaihilary

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

_To be here with you ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes_

Hilary 

_I feel in my heart_

_KaiHilary_

_The start of something new_

_Kai_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_KaiHilary_

We'd both be here tonight

Hilary 

_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

Kai Hilary I Know something has changed Hilary 

_Never felt this way_

Kai And right here tonight 

_Hilary_

_I know it for real_

_both_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_hilary_

_The start of something new_

_kai_ _I never knew that it could happen   
Till it happened to me_

_hilary_

_I didn't know it before  
but now it's easy to see_

_both_

_It's a start of something new  
It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes  
hilary_

_I feel in my heart_

That it's the start   
Of something new

_kai_

_Start of something new_

_Both:_

_Start of something new_

Ruby eyes met crimson eyes and smiled at each other.

R&R 

_Tell me if this chappie was good(or not)._

Dranzerhilary 

Aka acchu


	9. truth or dare

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap- 

_kai_

_Start of something new_

_Both_

_Start of something new_

Ruby eyes met crimson eyes and smiled at each other

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning- 

"Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"hn"

"I feel all better!!, isn't it a good news??" icy exclaimed

_(for u yes,for the readers………no)_

"lets go outside for a walk"

"hn"

_with hilary-_

_I had good sleep!!!!_

"heyhils, r u awake??"

"yeah, Mariah"

"change your clothes,we're going outside for a walk"

"ok"

kai & icy where coming from A block, while Hilary & Mariah where coming from B block thennnnnnnnnnnnnn…………………………..

it starts raining……………………………

"Awwwww man,I wanted to go the mall its soo… boring"

"don't worry Mariah, we'll have a fun time"

Mariah tilted her head in asideway.

"so………….. what are we gonna do?" Tyson asked bored

"why don't we play a game?"hilary answered.

"sure,what game??"Tyson asked

"truth or dare!truth or dare!" said a hyper maxie

"Max have you been eating sugar?" ray asked

"only 2kgs a day"said max with a

everybody fell down at this

"whatever, lets play what Maxie said"

"sure"

"so who will start?"

" why don't we start with Kenny?"

"ok, Is it ok with u Kenny?"

"yeah"

"so start"

Kenny was turning his head around to see his 1st victim

"hey maxie,truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare u not to eat anything made of sugar for a month"

"WHAT!!!!"

"alright maxie, its only for a month"

"how can survive!!!!! ITS EQUAL TO MY LIFELINE,

NO,IT IS MY LIFE LINE!!!!!!!!!"

Ray sighs and says "forget it,hey ill go next"

"alright"

"hey winx,truth or dare?"

hilary,musa,Mariah&mariam "dare"

" I dare u to do a singing contest with the trix"

"its ok with us"said hilary

"I hope its ok with the trix" mariam said sarcasticlly

"yeah u dumb fairy"

"ok, now I'll explain" ray started explaining

"we'll keep the name of the winx & trix in a bowl,

then the winx will take out the names of their opponents,

ok??"

"ok"

"now do it"

_all the winx took out the names which came like- _

Mariam vs stormy

Mariah vs darcy(sp?)

Musa vs taylor(my oc)

Hilary vs icy

"lets begin tomorrow at the BBA stadium"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with the trix-

"i cant believe we have been challenged by the winx" said stormy with a disgust in her voice

"i wish we can do something " said darcy by covering her chin with her hand

"i have a plan"said icy with a smirk

"WHAT!" darcy and stormy said together

"and its on the run" this time icy's smirk grew bigger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i left a cliffy!i left a cliffy!

sorry for such a long wait my ideas got all mixed up

don't worry ill prepare the next chapter if u review

so review!!!

Oh & if u want to give any ideas ur welcome!!

see ya!!

Dranzerhilary


	10. Chapter 10

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!

I am back!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lights!camera!action!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_recap:_

_"i have a plan"said icy with a smirk_

_"WHAT!" darcy and stormy said unison_

_"and its on the run" this time icy's smirk grew bigger_

_"TELL US"_

_"no can do girls its a secret"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

now-

Tyson:hey girls!

Musa: cough hey Tyson (man she doesn't feel well)

Tyson: hey what happened to your voice??

Musa: coughcough sore throat

Ray: how about you Mariah??

Mariah: coughcoughsame

Max:mariam?

Mariam: coughcough

Max: same

Hilary:hey guys!!!

Bladebreakers:hi

Ray: Hilary, how are you feeling??

Hilary: fine, why do you ask??

Max: well the other girls are sick we thought you would be too

Tyson:what happened to these girls??

Hilary:I don't know

Musa: maybe it's the juice we drank yesterday

Tyson:what juice??

Musa:the one in the fridge,bottom shelf

_Tyson went up to the fridge and took out the bottle and smelt it._

Tyson: I think its coldaddict medicine

Everyone: WHAT!!

Tyson: coldaddict medicine who ever drinks it becomes sick and gets a sore throat(man I made Tyson smart!!)

Everyone:oh……..

_The day of the contest_

Stormy,darcy,tracy: coughcough

Hilary:their sick too??

Tyson:looks like it

DJ: welcome to the winxtrix compition!!!!!

Tyson:yo,DJ what are you doing here??

DJ: I am getting paid for this dude!!!

Everyone sweatdrops at this

DJ: the compition is between-

_He was given a chit by a lady who is the alfea's nurse_

DJ:looks like the compition is between hilary of the winx

And icy of the trix. The compition goes like this

The first song should be rocking and jamming!

The second song should be soft and pleasant to hear

So, lets start the compition with icy!!!!!!!!!!!(imagine that she sang 2song horrible!!)

Icy sang sooooooooo bad that a person can go deaf his whole life.

After she finished,Kai appeared

He was happy that icy finished singing both of her songs or else he would go deaf!

Everyone stared at hilary who started signing her first song

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!done!done!

Thanks to LOVETTE,hil2378,yinyang-animal,sonzai taz

R&R!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

This chapter is completely in hilary's POV:

Thanks to: hil2378,Sonzai taz

Disclaimer: you know it right?? So should I say??

I don't own the song "life's what you make it" by Hannah Montana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------My eyes where burning with confidence, I knew I have to beat icy and I know its easy. So here it goes :

_aye aye aye oh aye aye, aaaaaye_

_Dont let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down...  
No, no, no, no!  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around!_

_With a new attitude, everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying mad, why do that... give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see!_

_Chorus #1:  
Life's what you make it,  
So lets make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So Come on... come on  
EVERYBODY NOW!_

_aye aye aye oh aye aye, aaaaaye_

_Why be sad, broken hearted  
There's so much to do...  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you_

_With a new attitude, everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me...('cause)_

_Chorus #2:  
Life's what you make it  
So Let's make it rock_

Life's what you make it so come on  
Everybody now  
Let's celebrate it, join in everone  
You Decide  
Cause life's...what you make it!  
oh yeah

BRIDGE:  
Things are lookin' up  
Any time you want  
All ya gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times Rock and Roll!  
OW!

(Guitar Break)  
Do do do do it now!  
Aaaaaaah ow!  
Slright!  
Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah.

Chorus #2

Life's what you make it  
So Let's make it rock  
(Lets make it rock!)  
Life's what you make it  
So come on, come on  
EVERYBODY NOW!

I ended the song with a smirk on my face

and what did i see??

icy's mouth wideeeeeeeeeeeee open,ha thats what i needed.

The next chapter is also hilary's pov

Hides behind the wall with hilary 

Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys Ok this chapter is also Hilary's pov 

I thank everyone who reviewed.

I know that I am a hopeless useless brainless lazy author in this website

But I'll try my best, although all my fics suck like hell

On with the story

_Which song should I sing?who should sing it to?I looked _

_At the audience… all of them where……… staring at me_

_I lost my voice I had no idea what to sing!!!!!_

_I looked at Kai, he was staring at me and I stared back at him too. Anyway I cant give icy the statisfaction of winning!!!!!!_

Ok kai this is for you 

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
_

I opened to my eyes see kai looking at me with a smile on his face.he knew I was singing this song for him. 

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

The song ended with everyone clapping 

DJ: ok guys the winner is ……………………drum roll

HILARY!!!!!!!!!!!

Icy: say what!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mariah: are you deaf??? He said hilary is the winner. Better go to an ear specialist and check up

Icy: shut up pinky

Mariam: ok, donkey

Icy: arrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lets go kai……………………kai?kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii???????

Kai was walking towards hilary and you know what he did surprised everyone especially our brunette

Hils pov

He……………..he kissed me on the lips !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now he's smirking!!!!!!!!

What a nerve of that guy

Normal pov

Kai pulled away he smirked when he saw the reaction on hilary's face

Icy:what the hell did you do that for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your gonna get her cooties

Kai went up the stage and you know what he said shocked everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_giggling madly_

sorry I had to write that it.

Who ever fortells it gets kai

Kai: do I have a price tag on me??

Me:yes

Kai: where

Me: you don't know, Tyson attached a price tag on you yesterday

Kai:when???

Me:when you where asleep

Kai: so that's why hilary was laughing at me yesterday and still laughing at me now

Me: poor kai _patts kai_ _on the head_

Ok guys review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
